neodrift_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo
Personality Cold, Foul mouth, curious, short tempered, sometimes kind A woman of few words and a stern face Ray is one with a good albeit morbid heart. Somewhere. She is a realist and a scientist. Indifferent toward strangers and rude toward friends it’s amazing to see familiar faces around her. However, secretly she appreciates listening to the same voices everyday. She enjoys the chatter of other and is soothed by signs of human presence. Ray desires the happiness of others in this beaten up world and tries to provide the euphoria in her bar even it’s only temporary. As Echo, she does her best to act like a different character. Echo is more aloof, lazy, just not Ray in general. She holds a one strike no nonsense policy concerning trust. She doesn’t trust people in general and she doesn’t take betrayal very well. Fuck with her and forgot about being on her good side forever. Backstory File #1: Dreams I don’t get it. This hope thing. In Neodrift? The world might as well have tried to say “go fuck yourself.” That didn’t mean I never dreamt before. If it was not obvious, my creator never gave me ‘eyes’. Ever since I am allowed to move, I would sometimes run my fingers around the holes of where the source of my ‘sight’ should be. Deep, empty crevices were all I could feel. The unknown surrounds me. However, I was okay. My parents, a group of inventors hiding in a broken bar, the ones who picked me up from the ones who threw me aside, explained the world to me. They said it’s a place rich and vibrant that was created from their powers. I trusted their stories. Maybe it was my fault for having such high expectations from a couple of nice words.(edited) I loved my fathers and mothers. Each taught me a skill. How to cook, how to read, how to make a few drinks. Most importantly, they taught me how to build. Innovation was their word. I shared their curiosity and happily took in their years of discoveries and advances. I played with the robots they built out of the scraps they savaged on the streets. We had nothing, but we had something. I planned to take this knowledge to the next generation if possible. For my parents who succumbed to the limits of their bodies. As my final mother laid on the bed breathing the last of her breath she handed me their final gift. Round, cold, light orbs laid on my palm. I could tell what it was already and filled the empty holes with the eyes. Then I looked. ... This is the world I was told of? Why..., it is nothing like they said! Where’s the colour?! It was monotone like the unknown darkness. In the bright, falsified lights, truthfully, it was full of oppression. In the dark, murky parts, only suffering was present. Where’s the kind, large world they told me about? The utopia?! It didn’t exist. They lied. Why? Why....? Give it back.... GIVE ME MY LIES BACK!” Childishly, I gouged the orbs out of the holes and smashed it on the ground. I smashed apart my parents’ final gift to me like selfish brat. Apparently, I was so loud, someone reported me to the police and to shut me up for the night he tried to knock me out. I believe the creator is a sadistic child watching the world from above like a game. Giving me the power to see the world again in another form was an random add on to its fun. It made me watch through the half broken eyes the fading lights as night fell. I was not be allowed to forget the truth. How cruel. To my shitty creator I have a message, “Fuck you”. I’ll build it. My home, our home. I started with the ransacked bar, then the old droids. I took parts from the dead, the trashcan, anywhere I could get my greedy hands on. Finally, I built it. The Queen’s Well. In this bar I’ll provide my customers with the lies they call happiness and hope. I’ll protect those stupid dreams of theirs here. So that I can watch it crumble just like mine. Yeah...that’s the reason. --END OF FILE-- Power AI If a piece of technology is within a 10 meter range she can transfer her will into the cyberspace, allowing her to become an AI and take over the technology, ranging from simple phone to computers for 8 turns. During this time she is allowed do whatever to it. She may take over her own droids, her bar, or unknown droids to use herself, though if it’s an unknown droid she can only use half its strength and be allowed in it for 4 turns instead of 8 since the system is against her interference. She has a cool down time of 8 turns. During the takeover however, her body is left defenceless for it is without her conscious and will need protecting. Example When faced with a threat, with a strong tap and a point the droid next to her will go into combat mode, hostile toward the one it believes the owner holds strong negative feelings against. If she wants to try to hinder the opponent she hides herself first and take over the opponent’s tech to disable it. Or she may use her surroundings to distract him/her. Strengths Number of attackers. High flexibility having different droids for different situations. She's not in the fight and can repair them if needed Weaknesses She is weak physically with little strength. At most she can kick with 4kN, lower than most people alive. Very reliant on her powers and tech. Without her cane she can’t control her droids properly. Her physical body is left defenceless when in AI mode due to the loss of her consciousness so it’s extra baggage to take care of. Tech White Cane: Her walking stick also allows her to control and transform her droids into combat mode at a total value of 6 in terms of droids. For activation to combat mode they need to be within a 10 meter radius, afterward they can only be 50 meters away from her before going back to normal mode. A strong tap acts like a switch and she waves it around like a baton, directing the droids to do specific actions if needed. The real source of control is due to a chip in her brain, but if she needs to control the droids specifically she uses the cane otherwise they will just act on the order: eliminate all enemies. The Wasps (value of 1): -1'6, 5 lbs -Only 8 can exist at a time -Can only withstand 10 kN -Hit with a force of 7 kN -Has a speed of 10 m/s -Can fly as high as 300 m -Fires tranquilizers darts at 55 m/s. Each holds 4 at a time. Getting hit with one dart will cause dizziness for 2 turns. Once you are hit with 3 you are knocked out in 2 turns. -Each can carry 10 pounds Echo Tech - 1.jpg|Normal Echo Tech - 2.jpg|Combat Mode The Hounds(value of 2): -3 exist at a time -4’6 in length, 90 lbs -Bite force: 14 kN -Normal force: 8 kN -Speed 15 m/s max -Durability 15 kN Echo Tech - 3.jpg|Hound Andriods: (value of 3): -6’6, 150 lbs -15 kN durability -20 kN punch -Can carry 200 lbs -Speed 10 m/s image.png|Echo Tech - 4 When not controlled the droids follow their automatic functions/simple commands as her servants in her bar. The Queen's Well: Usually dormant, this droid is merely used as a barrier to prevent dangerous people from entering the bar or her room. It requires Ray's full control only provided by her AI form. When activated the place is on full lockdown with 15 kN barriers per entryway. Those that wish to break the barriers and touch it will be tazed. They will be dazed for 1 turn and if they touch the doors again will be stunned for 4. Ray can see everything in her bar during her control too. Trivia -If not obvious, she doesn’t have eyes. In her bar she wears prosthetic eyes that “naturally” blink and look at the closest heat signatures in front of her. Anywhere else she may wear a mask that allowed her to use echolocation to see. The only time she’s allowed to actually see is as an ai, but she doesn’t like it. -She has her own specially coded program that acts as her second room for her AI self seen as a mini Neodrift, but more colourful and happy. -She still has the broken eyes kept on her desk. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:OCs Category:Lawless